Kalasin
by Elven-Rogue22
Summary: A young girl strives to become a knight, against her fathers wishes, so she can rescue her mother from bandits.


Wow, that lampshade is really starting to look like a beaver. Kalasin (mostly called Kal) thought. She looked across the table. Her father was still writing papers. Kal sighed; it might be two more hours until he realized that he had summoned her. And I told my holster to have Robin Hood saddled up by noon! She thought fiercely. Kal dearly missed her horse, and because it was winter, she didn't get to see him as often. "Kally?" her father looked from his papers. "Your request to become a Page has come in. And it wont be easy." She didn't let him say another word. She was already out of the room. She thought of making a Page outfit, but the thought went out of her head quicker than it came. She was thinking of her horse and herself, going to battle with a sword held over her head. How she would love to be a Knight. She couldn't wait till noon to ride her black steed. She could imagine herself charging down a hill, a general of the King's Own, the most valued Knights of the King. She grinned at her folly, she wanted to become a Knight with a small group of companions to hunt down bandits and return in glory. Not as a stiff general for naught but commanding and planning attacks. She only wished her mother was here. Kal's ma had been kidnapped by bandit's years before. Deciding to one day save her, Kal decided to become a Knight, like her hero, Alanna the Lioness, who she was actually related to. Alanna's husband, George Cooper, was Kal's uncle! Her father came in. "Kalasin, if you're doing this for your mother, then don't." he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. "She must be dead." "I am not doing this for ma!" Kal yelled, telling a white lie. She turned around and went outside, trudging through the snow towards her horses stable. Kal turned to her only real friend. "Hoodie (using his nick name) why can't father be more like you. You're the only one who understands me!" Her horse, as it seemed, was paying close attention. "I just don't understand why he's so dull these days!" Kal continued. "Maybe he's just scared he will never see ma again." Hoodie snorted in reply. "I bet that's why he never talks to me about her when I ask about him." Hoodie whickered gently and nuzzled her hand. He wasn't sure what she said, but he was sure she was upset. "One day, boy, one day we'll find her and she would be so proud on how we've come by. We'll run those bandits blind with fear and take them for the Crowns justice. I swear it upon my honor as a noble and I swear it on my life! We'll find her boy, don't you worry." She started crying. On a warrior's part, it was a sign of weakness, but she didn't care. Finally Robin Hood butted her pants and she gave him an apple. Staring at the stable wall, she finally got up. She ran into the house and got all the clothes she could find that she would need and stuffed it in a carry sack. She also threw in a few items. She ran to the stable again, got Hoodie's large saddle and jumped on. She was leaving. It didn't matter if Knight training hadn't started yet, her cousin Rispah and Coram was there. Rispah would take her in. Coram would protest, but Rispah would talk him over with a bit of sweetness. Kal turned to have one last look at her home. "Hoodie! Watch out!" Kal yelped. She had been on the trail for at least three hours. It was too late. Hoodie had reared to who knows what. Kal hit the ground with a thump.  
  
********** Kalasin awoke from her bed with a start. "Its that same nightmare, its telling me something." She was Squire. She was seventeen and for a whole month now, she had been having that nightmare. Kal wiped the sweat from her forhead. It was like she could smell and touch everything in her dream. It wasn't a dream, It had happened. She slowly remembered. Since the crash on her horse, Kal kept losing braincells, she had visited the healers frequently, but the memories decided to let her have a second chance at experiencing the whole process. She would ask Keladry, her Knight Master, if she could go on that same quest that had probed her to become a knight, rescue her mother and slaughter every one of those horrid bandits. "Its fine, Kal, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Keladry asked, intently. "Yea, I'm fine. I will take my sword, daggers, and shield, and yes I will wear armor" Kal answered the look on Keladry's face. After telling her friends where she was going, she left, not turning back until she would have killed all the bandits. "Come on, Hoodie" she said, determined. Kal had been in the look for bandits for a week. She had stopped thieves, a drunken man, and even a crowd of ogres on strike. She was deep in thought. A blood chilling battle cry made her come to her senses. A creature flung himself at Kal, His legs had scales on them and his fingers ended in talons, sharp, and curved for ripping through human flesh. Kal unsheathed her sword, she jumped off of Robin Hood after she was sure the monster had no interest in her horse. She brought her shield up as the monsters talons tried to claw her neck, succeeding only by scratching her across the throat, very lightly. "Well now I have a battle scar to prove my fight." Kal muttered. She shuddered as his nails screeched down her shield, like nails on a chalkboard. With one swipe of her sword, the creature had fallen. "Hadn't your mother told you to never fight a girl?" Kal asked the dead creature triumphantly. "Guess not." Kal fell; someone had hit her with the butt of a sword. She awoke to a somewhat familiar figure hovering over her. "Ma?" Kal could hardly say.  
********* "And that's when I was fully healed; I escaped with your grandma and was knighted two years after." Kal was telling to a little boy and girl, eyes wide open. "Is it hard to be a Knight?" The little girl asked. "Yea." The boy, almost identical to the girl questioned. "Was it hard?" A man came strolling into the room. By the look on his kid's expressions, he cold tell his wife had been telling them her adventures. "Kal, I was planning for them to go sleep tonight. And if I'm correct on the story you're telling them, there going to come running into our room tonight, thinking a monster with razor sharp claws is chasing them." "Ok, good night my little warriors." She kissed the tops of there heads." "Good night mother." They said together. 


End file.
